


A Change of Clothes

by PrimaryScavQueen



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: During "Emergence", F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/PrimaryScavQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deacon appreciates Cassie's 1944 get up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: This is unbeta-ed and written quickly. Feedback is appreciated.

48...  
49…  
50…

He’s mid-push up when a silhouette darkens his door. His eyes first see the low, dark blue heels that look like they wouldn’t last a mile outside the facility. Her long, long legs are encased in pants that look just as delicate. A matching jacket covers a white blouse with a red trim neckline. With her hair done up in a braid, she looks something like a doll instead of the warrior woman he’s come to know. It fascinates him to see the difference just a change of clothes can make; can hide the wolf beneath the sheepskin.

But it’s Cassie’s mouth that captivates his stare. 

It's painted a deep, rich red that accent her full lips. 

They stand out on her pale face and stir a primal feeling within him. He wants to see those red, red lips wrapped around his cock, wants to see if the color will smear if he kisses her. The images are so clear he grits his teeth to stifle a groan of need.

“See something you like?” Her voice is soft, amused.

He climbs to his feet, half fucking hard just from fantasizing. Crossing the room in two long strides, he reaches out to her before he realizes he’s doing it. Part of him wants to rip the clothes from her body, hear the satisfying sound of the polyester tearing under his hands. He wants to undo the fancy braid so he can tunnel his fingers into her soft hair and guide Cassie just where he wants her: first up to his mouth, then down to her knees.

Instead he cups her jaw. Cassie sighs softly and relaxes into his palm. A sudden feeling of contentment stirs, warring with his desire, and he shoves it down just as quick; feelings do nothing but complicate things. As if their lives needed more complications. 

Deacon stretches his thumb and slowly drags it across her bottom lip. Cassie shivers as the red stains the pad of his digit. “You could say that.” He murmurs, his cock fully hard and straining against his zipper.

He pulls her into the room and shuts the door behind them with a quick kick. Her hands busy themselves unwinding the braid from the crown of her head as he snatches up a small towel from the bed and mops up the light sweat that coats his chest and neck. 

“I’m surprised you weren’t waiting.” Her voice is nonchalant and he drops the towel back onto the mattress.

“Jones wasn’t sure it would work and given the fact I’ve seen what that machine can do to people…” He trails off with a shrug, the vivid sight of the Messenger exploding to bloody chunks of guts and gore emerging from his memories. _I couldn’t watch that happen to you._

Cassie’s lips quirk slightly and he scowls at her, he doesn’t find anything amusing about it. Before she can open her mouth and say something flippant, he moves to her and tilts his head down in a ghost of a kiss. Her arms slide around his neck. She doesn't say anything but he can feel the rigidness of the muscles in her slender arms. She's here with him but not. She's wound up over something--more apt, someone--and he knows just how to make her relax.

“Welcome home.” He tells her before captures her lips in a full kiss until he feels her body relax against his.


End file.
